monster_mothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapham, David. Crossed: Family Values.
The second volume of this comic series follows a religious family, headed by a father who repeatedly rapes his daughters, as they attempt to escape the Crossed hordes and their mother after she is turned. Annotation Lapham, David, writer. Crossed: Family Values. Illustrations by Javier Barreno. Rantoul, Illinois: Avatar Press, 2011. Print. Volume 2 of Crossed. Quotes and Notes Crossed Family Values Issue 1 Cover.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 1, Cover Crossed Family Values Issue 2 Page 22.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 2, Page 22 Crossed Family Values Issue 3 Page 6.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 3, Page 6 Crossed Family Values Issue 3 Page 7.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 3, Page 7 Crossed Family Values Issue 3 Page 17.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 3, Page 17 Crossed Family Values Issue 3 Page 18.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 3, Page 18 Crossed Family Values Issue 3 Page 19.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 3, Page 19 Crossed Family Values Issue 4 Cover_Torture Variant.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 4, Cover (Torture Variant) Crossed Family Values Issue 5 Page 12.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 5, Page 12 Crossed Family Values Issue 5 Page 23.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 5, Page 23 Crossed Family Values Issue 6 Page 2.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 6, Page 2 Crossed Family Values Issue 6 Page 8.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 6, Page 8 Crossed Family Values Issue 6 Page 9.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 6, Page 9 Crossed Family Values Issue 6 Page 15.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 6, Page 15 Crossed Family Values Issue 6 Page 16.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 6, Page 16 Crossed Family Values Issue 6 Page 17.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 6, Page 17 Crossed Family Values Issue 7 Page 4.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 7, Page 4 Crossed Family Values Issue 7 Page 8.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 7, Page 8 Crossed Family Values Issue 7 Page 19.jpg|''Crossed: Family Values'' Issue 7, Page 19 Potential Resources http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36568 “While each ‘Crossed’ series features the infected committing atrocities beyond most readers' imaginations, Ennis noted many of their crimes are unfortunately not unprecedented in real life. ‘That's exactly what “Crossed” is: human evil as a virus. It's not so much what I'm drawn to do as what I can't ignore or forget about the dark side of human nature,’ Ennis said. ‘I can't read about Rwanda or Bosnia, or the type of thing that goes on inside prisons, or just the dangers that some women have to face every day on their walk home from work, and write it off as isolated aberration. Because for some reason, the isolated aberration just keeps on happening.’” Ennis is the original creator of the series http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30162 “CBR News: Judging from the first five issues, Adeline Pratt manages to hold things together pretty well, all things considered. Given the makeup of her family and the abuses of her father before the Crossed came to town, what is it about her that let her rise above? "David Lapham: Well, wait until you read issue #6 -- even Adeline has her limits. Addy's the one with the spark. She's a natural leader. She's the first one to stand up to her father, and the reason is because she inherited her father's strength -- just without all the crazy delusions of grandeur and the incest.” http://www.bleedingcool.com/2013/08/22/crossed-misogyny-torture-covers-and-mad-magazine/ http://comicsbeat.com/the-week-in-review-no-one-did-anything-they-didnt-want-to/